


Early Mornings

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Multi, non descriptive masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: James's average morning with his boyfriend and girlfriend.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the season ended. So if anyone remembers that episode where Lyra worked together with James? Yeah I got major vibes from that lol so this happened. Hope y'all enjoy!

A sliver of light went past the curtains, illuminating the beautiful faces of James' boyfriend and girlfriend. They were unbothered, still deep asleep from the long night before.

James reached over, playing with a strand of Lyra's long blonde hair. Her eyes snapped open, her small pupils staring straight at him, wide, as though she hadn't been in a deep sleep only moments ago. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked one of his fingers.

"Good morning my handsome love," Lyra mumbled, still tracing his finger with her tongue, an even more devious look on her face than usual.

James shifted and gave her cheek a soft peck. He let her grab his hand and suck on each digit, knowing she would settle down after she got her hearts desire. Not exactly sure if it was proper bed etiquette or not, James watched as Lyra worked herself in between her folds while stimulating her mouth.

James felt as Winn shifted on the other side of their girlfriend, his bedhead lifting up into sight. "Morning. Oh. Cool." Winn held out his own hand, Lyra capturing his thumb in her mouth.

Lyra didn't tell them much about the physiology of her reproductive system, but it was apparent that her mouth was especially sensitive to touch. The most noticeable was how she had several more folds than human females, and two clits. It made sex very interesting. And much more kinky than what James had been used to.

James and Winn made eye contact, the latter grinning wide. God, how did James become so lucky to be in a relationship with these two? He had about lost all hope of being in a relationship with Winn the moment the man began to date Lyra.

Then Lyra began fighting crime with him and suddenly all three of them were? Making out. In this relationship. And it was surprisingly nice. James knew how much he cared about Winn, had even before the brief relationship he had with Kara. He didn't know how much he actually cared about Lyra until they were actually discussing the three of them being in a relationship together.

Lyra came with a shudder, back arched, a low growl off her lips. She kissed James and Winn's hands before sitting up.

"I believe our James has work," Lyra said, letting Winn wrap his arms around her neck and blow raspberries on her skin. She rolled her eyes, not really affected by it all.

"Yeah, I do. Really don't want to though." James lay back on the soft covers, bringing with him one of the many pillows to cover his face. "Convince me not to."

"Well," Lyra started, the soft pressure of her hand on James's thigh. He felt himself become interested, a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't try to- Lyra he has to go. James- Cat will murder you dead if you fail to arrive. Do her legacy justice you coward." Winn's voice was serious as all hell, because, shit, he was right.

Cat would straight up find him, somehow, and cut off his balls for soiling her name. Thoughts off his boss castrating him made all interest in sex vanish. James groaned, but sat up.

"You're right. Sorry baby, we'll get busy another time." He promised with a grin.

Lyra heaved a sigh, as though this was the worst thing to happen. She turned her head towards James and Winn, "You two will owe me."

"What exactly we talking about?" James asked as he found a pair of clean pants and shoved them on. He watched as Lyra sat up, her long fingers playing with strands of Winn's hair.

She bit at his scalp, Winn moaning under his breath. "I'll take it slow. Kiss down, down, down. Then back up, make you moan and beg and groan. I'll have Winn watch, you love watching don't you my little jackrabbit?"

James turned away and continued changing. Ignore the hot girlfriend teasing the hot boyfriend. Ignore. "This is so gonna be on my mind all day."

His alien girlfriend laughed, twinkling and raspy. "I'll spare you right now. Just hurry home my beautiful muscle man."

Winn snorted, which turned into outright laughter. James raised an eyebrow at him as he giggled, collapsing on top of Lyra. "Lyra, sweetie. Oh my god." He rasped out between laughs. "I can't. Muscle Man!"

"Do you understand this James?" Lyra asked, holding Winn's head in her hands.

"No idea. Imma just. Go to work. See you later sweethearts." James leaned over, kissed both their cheeks. Winn's hot, heaving breath hit his face like a train.

"Look forward to it," Lyra winked at him, her long fingers tapping at Winn's cheeks as he settled down. "Can't wait to suck that delicious di-"

"O-kay! Bye!" James yelled out in a sudden hurry. His face felt warm. God, these two made him so happy. As he walked to his car, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Before driving off, he checked his phone. The messages waiting for him made him grin as he drove off.

Winn 6:35 AM  
 _Heyy babe <3 have a good day at work!!   
Lyra wants you to know that she has a whole plan worked out for tonight!!! <3 <3 <3_


End file.
